1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power transmitting apparatuses, such as for a hybrid vehicle transmissions, which transmit or cut-off power from an engine or a motor depending on vehicle operating conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, hybrid vehicles have been equipped with both an engine and a motor in the interest of fuel consumption and environmental protection. Such hybrid vehicles can have improved fuel consumption and reduced exhaust emissions, compared to conventional vehicles that use only internal combustion engines, by properly driving either one of the engine or motor or both the engine and motor depending on vehicle operating conditions.
There has been developed, for example, a power transmitting apparatus for a hybrid vehicle comprising a first clutch operatively positioned in a power transmission system between an engine mounted on a vehicle and driving wheels and configured to transmit or cut-off the power transmission between the engine and the driving wheels, and a second clutch operatively positioned in a power transmission system between a motor mounted on a vehicle and the driving wheels and configured to transmit or cut-off the power transmission between the motor and the driving wheels, in which the first and second clutches are operated based on vehicle operating conditions (see e.g. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 306826/2004).